It's Just Coffee
by Herpderp3.14159
Summary: A drunk Annabeth wants to go to Percy's house for... just a coffee


**I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does. This takes place after TLO, because it does...**

"There you are!" I cried. I had been wandering around this god-forsaken party for the last half hour, with deafening music and blinding lights, trying to find my girlfriend Annabeth Chase.

"Persheee!" she squealed in delight.

A few friends from school planned a back to school party and I would only go if Annabeth came with me, and since she just moved to New York, that would not be a problem.

"You drunk?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Is Percy sexy?" was her response, and a meow accompanied by a cat claw. Definitely drunk.

"Come on, I'm taking you home," I said, grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the house. The front lawn, covered in toilet paper, empties and for some reason what appeared to be peanut butter was a complete mess. It even had a few drunken horny chicks giving some grinding against some guy.

"NOOOO!" she screamed defiantly, stopping in her tracks and literally putting her foot down.

"Annabeth, I'm leaving and you're drunk out of your mind. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I left you here all alone?" I reasoned.

She seemed to think about this for a moment. "Okay" she started.

"Good, now let's-"

"But I'm going to _your_ house," she said, smiling cheekily.

I studied her face for a moment. "_Why?_" he questioned. The last time she got drunk, about a week ago at the _just defeated Kronos _party, she tried multiple times to get him to fuck her. She was one horny drunk, and I did _not_ want to take advantage of her.

"Just for coffee," she said, putting on her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," I naively agreed. The drive home was relatively uneventful, accept for Annabeth occasionally grabbing for my _gearshift_.

"We're here," I announced, turning off the car. I noticed she was not trying to get up. "What?" I asked, concerned she might be hurt.

"Carry me," was all she said, holding out her arms.

"Really?" I asked. Sighing, I walked to the other side of the car where I unbuckled her seatbelt (How lazy was she) and picked her up bridal style, closing the door with my foot and locking Paul's Prius before unlocking the door to the building, considering nobody seemed to be home.

After riding in an awkwardly silent elevator while Annabeth kissed my neck, leaving multiple hickies I might add, the elevator dinged open and I walked to room C3, unlocked it and put Annabeth gently on the couch before walking to the kitchen to look for note.

Dear Percy

We are gone to Debra's house (The blonde with the weird mole thing) to have a few drinks with friends. Don't stay up too late; we won't be back until after midnight at least. Hope you had fun at the party,

Love Mom

I turned on the coffee machine the look at the microwave to check the time. It read 12:43. _They should be back sometime soon_, he thought.

I walked back into the living room to tell Annabeth that the coffee was on, only to find her… naked.

I got hard almost immediately. "Annabeth, what are you-"

"I'm losing my virginity tonight, with or without you, so what's it gonna be?" she questioned, opening her legs to reveal her cleanly shaven pussy.

"But we're only 16, and we've only been dating for like, 3 weeks and, and… I tried to reason but she just looked so fucking hot, I couldn't resist.

I stripped down to my boxers, with the help of Annabeth, and sat down on the couch, where she was now sitting with her legs open again. "You sure about this?"

She nodded and grabbed the back of my head, pushing it between her legs. I gave it an experimental lick, causing her to shudder. Tasted good. I continued to do this for a minute or so, and she started to moan, grabbing my head with both hands and pushing it down hard.

I then started to stick my tongue in and out, making her moan louder. By now she was practically ripping my hair out, but I didn't mind, being invulnerable and all.

I used my thumb in combination with my tongue and she started humping at my face, her pussy swelling with desire. I continued at this for another couple of minutes until she let out a high pitched squeak, her body shuddering and then falling limp as she orgasmed, spraying juices on my face, which I gladly licked off.

I pulled my boxers down and Annabeth finally got a good look at it, her eyes widening, "HOLY FUCK, YOU'RE HALF HORSE," she cried. I smirked. Not to brag, but my dick was about 9 ¾ inches long.

I grabbed her hips and positioned myself at her entrance. I didn't need a condom as she informed me earlier that she was on birth control. "Are you ready" I asked nervously.

She nodded as I brought my cock against her hot, wet virgin hole. I swiftly broke her hymen and waited. Her face scrunched in agony as my dick waited in her tight hot depth. _FUCK!_ This is amazing, her pussy was very tight, and its wet warmth massaged my cock as I waited.

After about a minute she told me to start. I went slowly at first, bring all but the tip out then gently sliding it back in. I closed my eyes and sighed in pleasure. I continued to do this until I heard a soft moan, then louder and louder, causing me to pick up the pace.

Her pussy clenched and tightened as Annabeth screamed in pleasure, telling me to ump faster, harder. She screamed my name as she neared her climax. With another squeak, her walls tightened around my organ. I gave a few more thrusts into the steaming pussy before spurting my load into the amazing pussy.

I sighed as my orgasm started to pass and slid out of her cunt with a flood of seamen and a sigh or bliss.

I vaguely remember the door opening and my others laughter stopping as she screamed at the two naked, panting teens.

I turned with a smile to Annabeth, who also had a grin on her beautiful face, sweaty locks stuck to her face. "So, How was the coffee?" I asked.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" cried my mother.

We both laughed as I leaned in and gave Annabeth a soft kiss, not wanting to ever ruin this moment of perfection.


End file.
